


Destino aciago

by sra_danvers



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cousin Incest, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El juramento de los Noldor marcó el destino de Maedhros. A pesar de todos los infortunios que sufrió en su nombre, el mayor coste para él, más que la pérdida de su mano, fue la pérdida de Fingon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destino aciago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Intimisky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intimisky/gifts).



> Regalo de cumpleaños para [Intimisky](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Intimisky/pseuds/Intimisky).  
> Me ha costado, pero tus deseos son órdenes. No creo que haya escrito nada que me haya causado tanto respeto XD
> 
> :-*

Ni siquiera la desconfianza de mi padre hacia sus medio-hermanos logró tintar nuestra amistad. Los días en Valinor eran más felices cuando Fingon estaba a mi lado.

Compartíamos juegos, danzas y cantos. Pronto me di cuenta de que la compañía de mi primo me era más querida que la de mis propios hermanos. Y por razones muy diferentes. Las mismas por las que mis hermanos alababan la radiante belleza de nuestra prima Galadriel. Para mí, la blanquecina piel de Fingon era más atractiva que la de su elogiada hermana Aredhel.

Desgraciadamente, la propiedad y el miedo a perder su amistad me impidieron desatar mi lengua y mis deseos. 

Entonces Melkor sembró el caos en Tirion, destruyendo Laurelin y Telperion. Ese aciago día yo no estaba junto a Fingon, ya que mi familia había seguido a mi padre en su destierro a Formenos. Pero a nosotros también nos emponzoñó la maldad del Valar; matando a nuestro abuelo y llevándose los preciados Silmarils de mi padre.

A raíz de tan penosos acontecimientos, un juramento fue pronunciado, uno que marcó nuestras vidas y nuestra muerte.

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/sra_danvers/media/Capturadepantalla2013-07-06alas161906.png.html)  


Me esforcé en concentrarme en su rostro, que silente me decía adiós desde Araman. Las terribles penurias que habíamos experimentado solo eran el comienzo de esa temeraria aventura a la que Melkor había abocado a nuestro pueblo.

Al llegar a Drengist mi corazón se rompió ante la orden de mi padre de abandonar a Fingolfin, sus hijos y a los hijos de Finarfin, que le habían seguido fielmente. Entre ellos Fingon, mi primo, tan apreciado para mí como los silmarils lo eran para mi padre.

Aún así no tuve fuerzas para contradecirle…

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/sra_danvers/media/Capturadepantalla2013-07-06alas161906.png.html)  


Pasé años de tormento pensando en cómo había acabado colgado de la muñeca de la mano derecha en Thangorodrim. La muerte de mi padre me atormentaba tanto como el maldito juramento al que los Noldor estábamos atados.

Mis únicos pensamientos agradables eran para Fingon. Su largo cabello negro enmarcando su pálido rostro; el reflejo de Telperion en sus claros ojos; su cristalina risa que solo yo sabía cómo provocar…

Cuando escuché su voz creí estar delirando. Fingon estaba lejos, a salvo en Valinor. Pero no, a pesar de haberle abandonado, a él y a su familia, mi primo había venido a rescatarme.

Por desgracia, mi prisión al aire libre era inaccesible. Le rogué que me diera muerte y acabara con mi tormento, hubiese bienvenido la paz de la muerte si venía de su mano.

La conveniente llegada de Thorondor me dio esperanzas, pero no por mi vida, sino porque el amor de Fingon debía ser verdadero si Manwë enviaba al señor de las Águilas para ayudarle. No había duda de que yo no merecía la ayuda de los Valar, que mi padre había rechazado años antes.

Aun así las poderosas cadenas de Melkor no me dejaron escapar con él. Le rogué de nuevo un final piadoso que Fingon me negó por segunda vez, ojos acuosos de mirada decidida.

La pérdida de una mano valió la pena por poder abrazarme a él una última vez, pues el fuerte dolor me hizo creer que finalmente mi primo me iba a conceder mi deseo de descanso absoluto.

Antes de perder la conciencia me aseguré de que su cabello fuera lo último que mis ojos vieran.

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/sra_danvers/media/Capturadepantalla2013-07-06alas161906.png.html)  


Desperté aturdido y dolorido. La muñeca me abrasaba, pero tras años de colgar de ella había aprendido a soportar su tortura.

Fingon me esperaba a los pies de mi cama, velando mi inconsciencia. Me tendió una copa y cuando levanté el brazo para tomarla entendí porqué me dolía tanto. Sollocé de impresión e impotencia, cansado de tantas desgracias. Fingon acunó mi llanto entre sus fuertes brazos, acariciando mi cabello con sus gráciles manos, manos que habían acabado con mi horrible cautiverio. Solo él de entre los Noldor había acudido a mí. Y entonces recordé lo que le habíamos hecho a él y al resto de nuestra familia.

Me deshice en disculpas, en vacuas palabras de agradecimiento, en promesas de renunciar al trono y devolverle su legitimidad a su padre. Él no dio importancia a nada de aquello, me hizo callar con cálidos recuerdos de antiguas promesas, dulces sueños de jóvenes despreocupados. Su intensa mirada me confesaba que no había olvidado nuestras escapadas en Tirion, y no pude sino descubrir en él el mismo amor que yo sentía.

Pero aún nos quedaba la propiedad debida a nuestra Alta Raza.

Y el juramento, el maldito juramento.

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/sra_danvers/media/Capturadepantalla2013-07-06alas161906.png.html)  


Por culpa de la traición de los hombres la batalla se había perdido. Ya empezaban a llamarla _Nírnaeth Arnoediad_ o La Batalla de las Lágrimas Innumerables, aunque ninguno había llorado más que yo, había perdido más que yo.

No languidecí de pena porque aún estaba atado al juramento de los Noldor. Creí que la luz se había apagado en mi vida, igual que la luz de Telperion y Laurelin se había apagado en Valinor. Solo me quedaba la oscuridad de un aciago destino, pues aunque lograra vengar a mi padre y recuperase al fin los silmarils, ninguna joya podría nunca sustituir lo que he perdí ese aciago día.

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/sra_danvers/media/Capturadepantalla2013-07-06alas161906.png.html)  


Amarga risa brotaba de mi boca torcida por el dolor. Al fin habíamos recuperado la reliquia de nuestro padre, Maglor uno y yo otro, y los dos silmarils nos quemaban las manos.

El destino cruel nos había hecho indignos de las joyas que por herencia nos pertenecían, al juzgar los actos que habíamos cometido en nuestra ciega venganza.

Me arrojé a una grieta, buscando el fuego purificador que quemaba dentro. Era justo que el silmaril se perdiera al mundo, cuando el juramento que había hecho en su nombre me había hecho tan infeliz. Seguía quemando en mi mano izquierda cuando perdí el sentido.

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/sra_danvers/media/Capturadepantalla2013-07-06alas161906.png.html)  


Despertaste aún gritando, a pesar de que todo dolor había cesado. Tu cuerpo estaba intacto, regenerado. Intenté hacértelo entender sujetando fuertemente tus _dos_ manos. Entonces reaccionaste. Entonces me reconociste.

Te hablé de tu padre, que también estaba en Mandos aunque Námo le había castigado sin poder salir de las estancias. Te hablé de nuestro abuelo, que había insistido quedarse allí con su primera esposa, Míriel, la abuela que nunca conociste. Te hablé durante largos minutos sin que parpadearas una sola vez, maravillado ante nuestro reencuentro. Creo que en realidad no escuchaste ni una sola de mis palabras. Hasta que dije…

—En Mandos no existen las mismas reglas que en Aman, ni en la Tierra Media —te indiqué, acariciando tu pelo rojo como el fuego—. Te amo, Maedhros, lo he hecho siempre…

—Fingon. Te amo, _selen haba_ —me dijiste, como si yo no lo hubiera sabido desde tiempos inmemoriales, cuando tus ojos me hablaban de cosas que tu boca no podía pronunciar. 

Fue entonces cuando me besaste. Al fin, después de esperar por ello desde que éramos jóvenes en Tirion. Y a pesar de haber imaginado innumerables veces el tacto de aquellos finos labios, la realidad de su roce fue algo que no había sentido en toda mi larga vida.

Tus manos, tus _dos_ manos, me sujetaron el rostro para inmovilizar mi cabeza, mientras tus labios demandaban hambrientos lo que habían deseado durante tanto tiempo. Y yo conocía esa sensación porque había contenido mis sentimientos del mismo modo.

Tomaste mi cuerpo por asalto, como sabía que harías, como deseaba que hicieses. Me dominabas con tu altura, y como siempre habías hecho, con tu temperamento también.

— ¿No quieres ver a tu padre? Él te está esperando —te pedí, cuando tus manos intentaron despojarme de mi túnica.

—Que espere, suficiente sus decisiones marcaron mi vida. El tiempo ahora es nuestro, y he perdido ya el suficiente sin saber a qué sabe tu piel.

—Calma, _Maitimo_ —murmuré, temblando de deseo—. Puede que ahora nada nos separe, pero aún somos Noldor y debemos de comportarnos con propiedad. Además, no quiero que nadie observe tu cuerpo desnudo, ahora que es mío —me atreví a insinuar.

—No, primo, _tú_ serás mío —me corregiste. Y temblé de nuevo.

—Ya lo soy, desde aquella tarde en Tirion, cuando nos encontramos en uno de sus blancos balcones, huyendo de nuestros hermanos pequeños…

Maedhros no me dejó terminar, sellando mis labios de nuevo. Teníamos toda una eternidad por delante, pero parecía que él no podía esperar un segundo más para empezar a disfrutarla. Yo tampoco.


End file.
